warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jugen Sector
The Jugen Sector is a located in the western Segmentum Tempestus to the west-northwest of the Garron Nebula. Known for it's low amount of Imperial controlled worlds due to the wars that swept through it during the Horus Heresy as well as later Ork invasions. With it's capital at the Imperial World of Tiron the two other most important worlds are Taur-Hithlum, home world of the Ashen Thanes, and the Forge World Ania-Anga. Sub-sectors The Jugen Sector is split into only 8 sub-sectors, each based around one of the 8 major Imperial worlds in the sector; Ania, Taur, Tiron, Kivest, Makinner, Golken, Niflin, and Chandler. * The Forge World population in this case does not take servitors into account. Ania The Ania sub-sector is centered around the Forge World Ania-Anga and contains three star systems. Unlike the other sub-sectors the only heavily populated planet in the sub-sector is the Forge World itself. The other 2 systems do not contain planets suitable for long term population and are used to harvest the raw resources required to keep the Forge World in production and have over a dozen mining colonies and gas mines each. Despite the low population of the sub-sector it is considered one of the most important in the Segmentum due to the sheer output of Warp-craft built by the Forge World making it one of the Segmentums major ship-yards. Taur The Tuar sub-sector is centered around Taur-Hithlum, the Home world of the Ashen Thanes Astartres Chapter. Also contained within the sub-sector are 3 Agri-worlds which do much to feed the rest of the sector. The Ashen Thanes themselves do much to police the sub-sector after their home world was attacked and frequently work with the Sector Battlefleet to ensure the safety of the Sector. Tiron Tiron is the sub-sector at the center of the inhabited space of the Jugen Sector. Near its center is the planet Tiron for which the sub-sector is named. Tiron is a heavily populated civilized world and also serves as the administrative center for the Sector and its Battlefleet. Also within the sub-sector is the Cardinal World Galahiad and the Feudal Knight World Cunir. Formerly the planet Gamma-phi-III was an inhabited world until a solar flare from the star it orbited scorched the surface bare. Kivest While Tiron may be where the Sector Battlefleet is maintained and the Golken sub-sector has a higher population, the Kivest sub-sector provides the most regiments for the Imperial Guard. Kivest, the Forge World the sub-sector is based around provideds armor, arms, and vehicles for the regiments raised from Hadrian and Nell-V. Hadrian raises for it's tithe, Armored Regiments while the Hive World Nell-V raises 8 line infantry regiments for every tithe. Makinner One of the major traffic areas in the Sector, every year millions of Pilgrims from the nearby sectors visit the capital of the Makinner sub-sector Makinner-I. On the surface, there are dozens of cities dedicated to the Emperor and his Saints. Two Ordos of the Adeptas Sororitas make their home on the planet, and the most famed site of which the shrine world is dedicated, Mt Miliness, is hallow with a massive temple and city built within. It is the site where St Kirk single handedly held off an unknown Xenos species that had hidden beneath the surface of the planet during the Great Crusade until the planets PDF had gathered enough to stop them. Exploring the tunnels of the mountain, the planets people found the soon-to-be Saint's body surrounded by over 200 xenos corpses. Mortainia is the planet where he, and thousands of others of the Eccelsiarchy have been buried. Golken The Golken sub-sector, centered around the Hive World Golken-Prime has been the source of much of the Sectors problems. From attempted rebellion, to xenos and daemonic invasion, to neglecting to pay the Imperial Tithe the two inhabited systems have been no end of trouble. It's joked in the Ashen Thanes that over half of the Battle-brothers first battle happened in the Golken sub-sector. Niflin By contrast, the Niflin sub-sector is considered one of the quietest of the sector's. Indeed, the planets of the Niflin sub-sector, Niflin and Judith Minoris, have suffered virtually no major incidents since entering the Imperium during the Great Crusade. Even when invasions or rebellion sweep the rest of the sector the Niflin sub-sector is always the least affected. It is these planets that furnish the men and women who man the Sector's Battlefleet. Chandler At the edge of the Imperial controlled territory is the Death World Chandler-III. While it has nearly perfect Earth gravity the wildlife, a vast array of mammalian animals and hostile plants are so dangerous that the only permanent settlements exist near mountain peaks. The main export of the planet are unique chemicals used in rejuvinave treatments that the locals make using the wildlife. Imperial rule of the Jugen Sector The rule of the Jugen Sector is traditionally run by the Master of Tiron, the Sector's capital. However, less than half of the Sector is actually under Imperial rule and protected by the Sector's battlefleet. Much of the rest is either in the Garron Nebula, under the control of various Xenos, or considered to remote or too unimportant to be worth protecting. However, since the near destruction of the Iron-Bound Thanes Astartes (renamed the Ashen Thanes) and the subsequent attempted uprising on Tiron, the Ashen Thanes have taken it upon themselves to more thoroughly enforce Imperial Law in the Sector. Many see them as the unofficial rulers of the sector, though they have little to do with the administrative running of it. Under the threat of wrathful vengeance from the Astartes, much of the Sector has become one of the most peaceful and law abiding in the Segmentum as the Space Marines proved time after time that no one and no where is beyond their reach. Only the Golken Sub-sector continues to provide trouble on a regular basis. Notable systems & planets Imperial Controlled * Jivet system- Within the Ania sub-sector the Jivet system is home to the Forge World Ania-Anga and is the most heavily fortified system in the Sector. With every planet and major celestial body hosting a multitude of planetary defenses, such defenses are well deserved for the Forge World Ania-Anga is second only to Bakka in terms of ship production in the Segmentum Tempestus. * Taur-Hithlum- Home world of the Ashen Thanes, it was brought into the Imperium during the Great Crusade by Leman Russ who came to be viewed as a Demigod by the feudal people of the planet. Remained obscure until the founding of the Ashen Thanes. During the World Burning, an attack by a powerful World Eaters warband in M37, the planets surface was scorched and the majority of the population and Ashen Thanes killed. Even 4 millennia later the planet still has scars and the Ashen Thanes still harbor a powerful hatred for the seed of Angron. * Tiron- Made to be the capital of the Sector due to its centralized location. The majority of the systems traffic passes through Tiron at one point or another. Dozens of Rouge Traders and merchant families have a presence on Tiron as trade in the sector is forbidden unless they maintain a office on Tiron. Rouge Traders and Merchants often compete for having the grandest office or embassy. * Hadrian- Brought into the Imperial fold by the efforts of Leman Russ and another Primarch, the identity of the second Primarch has been deliberately obscured since the Heresy as he was one of those who sided with Horus. On the planet was a mighty stronghold of a powerful Xenos race, strong enough to withstand even the might of two Astartes legions. In the end the Xenos were driven to near extiction but their fortress, existing half in the warp could not be destroyed. To contain the ongoing threat the Ring of Granite was constructed to keep what horrors that creeped out from reclaiming the planet. After 10,000 years the ring still stands and contains the threat. The planet's regiment, the Hadrian Armored Legion, are drawn from those who man the Ring. Outside the Imperium While the Segmentum Tempestus is not considered as dangerous as the Segmentums Ultima and Obscurus, its proximity to the Garron Nebula and the Hell Stars there exist so numerous threats that less than half of the Sector is considered a part of the Imperium with dozens of systems, some human inhabited, existing outside of the territory patrolled by the Battlefleet. * Scrappa World- Existing roughly sixty lightyears to the galactic east of Tiron, Scrappa world exists near a small warp rift, that occasionally disgorges out spacehulks and other warp wreckage. While to any other race, the constant threat of giant masses of metal and stone raining down on their world would be hellish, to the Orks its a never ending supply of scrap. While every time a Hulk strikes the planet it ignites firestorms and sets off earthquakes, the Orks that survive gleefully salvage the Hulk for scrap leading to a seemingly never ending series of minor Ork WAAAGHs emerging from the system. * Hafnir & Quirk systems- Strictly speaking these systems are outside of Imperial Space and don't answer to the Imperium despite being under Human control. Possessing 2 inhabited planets, half a dozen space ports, and plenty of defenses, what truly keeps them out of the Imperium's eye is their usefulness to various merchant houses and Rouge Traders. For those who wish to deal in illegal goods, or simply avoid the Imperium's Taxes, whispered rumors come telling of markets where such things are possible. * Divandus- A Eldar Exodite World. Imperial forces of Jugen Sector Battlefleet Jugen Centered around Tiron and Ania-Anga Battlefleet Jugen is well stocked with ships from Ania-Anga's shipyards. * 7 Battleships * 12 Cruiser squadrons * 15 Escort Squadrons Forge Worlds Ania-Anga maintains an impressive Mechanicus fleet, and while it lacks a Titan Legion due to an ancient decree from Mars, it maintains a permanent detachment of Knights from House Maxhillain. To augment its Skitarii forces it also maintains a Legio Cybernetica Cohort compirsed mostly of Cataphract, Castellax, and Thanatar Battle-Automatons. Kivest, while lacking Ania-Anga's fleet, does maintain a minor Titan Legio in the form of Legio Kivetian agumented with Knights from the Mechanicus aligned House Cunir. Questor Imperialis While Ania-Anga may have a detachment of knights from House Maxhillain, House Maxhillain does not actually reside in the Jugen Sector. Instead, the only Knight World within the sector is Cunir, a minor Knight House that often is called upon for the sectors defense. Astra Militarum There are 3 major Astra Militarum regiments that originate in the Jugen Sector. Hadrian Armored Legion is a Armored regiment originating on the Civilized World Hadrian. Comprised of men and women who have already known battle and driving the tanks of the Imperium, from the ever present Leman Russ to even the mighty Baneblade. Known throughout the Imperial Guard for their effective fire support and arrogant attitudes. The Nell linemen from the Hive World Nell-V contribute to the countless billions of line infantry that form the backbone of the Imperial guard. Golken Hivers are a light infantry regiment raised from the Hive World Golken-Prime. Adeptus Astartes The Jugen Sector is home to the ancient Ashen Thanes Space Marines chapter. Based on the feudal world Taur-Hithlum, the majority of the chapter is often away from the sector, called away to far distant battlefields. Originally named the Iron-Bound Thanes, their Home World was attacked by a World Eaters warband in M37 and the chapter was decimated as their planet burned. When the Warband had either died or fled and the fires were extinguished, the remaining 83 Astartes swore terrible oaths of vengeance and renamed themselves the Ashen Thanes in memory of the Burning of their World. Ever since that day a Company of the chapter always stays within the Sector and often the Sub-sector to make sure their Home World will never be as vulnerable again. Influential houses of the Jugen Sector Noble Houses House Corrigann The house of the Sector Governor, House Corrigann has ruled the Jugan Sector as a Hereditary position for over 4,000 years by the dawn of the 42nd Millennium. While the rule of the Sector has on occasion over the Millennia come into the hands of other men, from rival nobles, to generals, to even Rouge Traders, it always returns in the end back in the hands of House Corrigann. House Corrigann first came to such prominence when the former noble house governing the Jugen Sector, House Durran attempted to succeed from the Imperium. Normally any such attempt would have been almost immediately crushed by the Iron-Bound Thanes, but they had recently been decimated in the World Burning and lacked sufficient numbers yet to try and attack Tiron, the Sector Capital. Taking matters into his own hands, the head of House Corrigann, Murry Corrigann, took it upon himself to end the treason as one of the last loyal houses on Tirion. While pretending to side with the secessionists, Murry managed to secretly call for aid to the loyal world is Hadrian and inform them of the attempted rebellion. Using his own merchant ships he managed to secretly ferry nearly 100,000 loyalist soldiers to Tiron and used them to stage an uprising in order to allow the Ashen Thanes to attack and destroy the forces of House Durran. With the leader of the rebellion utterly destroyed, many other rebellious houses attempted to claim loyalty or surrender but the Ashen Thanes had been changed from their former aspect as the Iron-Bound Thanes. The cold fury of the Ashen Thanes for daring to stage an uprising when they were weak led to the destruction of over 20 Noble Houses. Eventually their thirst for vengeance was slated and, in light of their aid, they declared House Corrigann as the new Sector Governors. After seeing so many houses destroyed, none of the remaining nobles dared object, and soon approval was granted from Segmentum command. As the Rulers and Governors of both Tiron and the entire Sector, House Corrigann has grown to vast proportions. It is by their dictates that all merchants and Rouge Traders who seek to ply their trade in the sector establish a office or base of operations on Tiron so as to better monitor and tax trade. Notable People Quotes add your own.Category:Sectors Category:Segmentum Tempestus